Ayudando a desconocidos
by Scarlett-nyan
Summary: Nai, Gareki y los demás miembros de circus llegan a una desconocida ciudad, donde para volver son ayudados por unos jóvenes basquetbolistas, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga y sus demás amigos. Crossover Yaoi KagaKuro - GareNai
1. Chapter 1

Hola! *u* Quiero compartir aquí en Fanfiction este fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo y ya tengo terminado con 7 capítulos en Amor Yaoi, donde utilizo el seudónimo de "Nai Nyan".

Esta es una historia crossover de los animes Kuroko no Basket y Karneval, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Me gustan mucho ambos mangas y animes :3 por lo que escribí este fanfic, espero que les guste n.n

Nombre del Fanfic: Ayudando a desconocidos

Parejas: Kagami x Kuroko (Kuroko no Basket)

Gareki x Nai (Karneval)

Insinuaciones: Kuroko no Basket: Aomine x Kuroko - Kise x Kuroko - Akashi x Kuroko

Karneval: Karoku x Nai - Jiki x Nai

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 1: El encuentro entre personas diferentes

~Mundo de Karneval~

Era un día común en la segunda nave de circus, los miembros de la primera nave, Tsukitachi, Kichi y Jiki se encontraban de visita, al igual que Akari de la torre de investigaciones, había venido a darle un chequeo a Karoku, quien hace poco había recuperado sus recuerdos, y a Yogi quien hace poco había sido herido en una batalla contra kafka.

Nai jugaba con las ovejas, Gareki lo observaba, hace poco había admitido sus sentimientos por el pequeño niji, pero no iba a permitir que nadie lo supiera, era algo que se guardaba para si mismo, su amor por Nai era algo pasajero, eso era lo que decía el, pero sus emociones siempre le ganaban, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que el niji sonreía, no podía evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero su autocontrol era increíble.

Jiki se acercó al pequeño Nai a saludarlo, el pequeño le sonrió lo que haizo que Gareki se pusiera un poco celoso.

-¿Acaso Nai no le tenía miedo a ese tipo de la primera nave?- pensó el pelinegro frustrado.

-Nai-kun ¿te gustaría ir a un parque?- le preguntó Jiki.

-¡Me encantaría!- respondió alegremente el peliblanco.

-¿Qué cosas dices? No pueden salir de la segunda nave- los interrumpió Gareki enfadado.

-No te preocupes, si algo malo pasa yo lo protegeré, no soy como tú, yo puedo salvarlo de cualquier ataque- comentó Jiki seriamente pero con una mirada maliciosa.

-¡¿Qué?!- reclamó ofendido.

Yogi y Tsukumo se les acercaron.

-¿Que sucede?- les preguntó Yogi curioso.

-Jiki y yo iremos al parque- le contó alegremente Nai.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó el rubio emocionado.

Yogi miró a Gareki, el sabía que a su amigo le gustaba el pequeño niji, a pesar de que el malhumorado nunca sería capaz de admitirlo, el rubio pudo ver el rostro de rabia y la mirada asesina de Gareki, Tsukumo también lo sabía, así que trató de ayudarlo, no iba permitir que un ataque de celos de Gareki echara a perder un tan lindo día.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos al parque?- propuso Tsukumo.

-¡Sí! Podríamos hacer un picnic- apoyó Yogi.

-¡Sí! ¡Vayamos todos!- exclamó muy entusiasmado Nai.

-¿Qué?- dijo serio Jiki.

-¿No es mejor así, Jiki-san?- le preguntó el peliblanco sonriéndole.

-Si- respondió tratando de no desanimarlo- vayamos todos- sonrió falsamente.

Yogi y Tsukumo se encargaron de decirle a Hirato y a los demás, todos aceptaron, estaba bien relajarse un día.

~Mundo de Kuroko no basket~

Era un día común al igual que todos, Kuroko y Kagami iban después de clases al club de baloncesto a los entrenamientos.

Últimamente Kagami se ponía muy nervioso con la cercanía de su amigo Kuroko, el sospechaba que podía estar sintiendo algo más que amistad por el, pero trataba de descartar esa opción, ¿cómo era posible de que se enamorara de su compañero de equipo? El trataba de no pensar en eso pero siempre que Kuroko le regalaba de esas sonrisas que no le regalaba a cualquiera no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-Oye Kagami-kun últimamente has estado muy distraído- comentó el peliceleste con su rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- preguntó Kagami sorprendido, temía que su sombra se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque Kuroko era bastante ingenuo en cosas del amor.

Para Kagami además de no ser capaz de admitir y confesar sus sentimientos, también tenía rivales, Momoi, Aomine, Kise y también Akashi están enamorados de su sombra y no van a rendirse tan fácil, los mismos que son sus rivales en la cancha son también sus rivales en el amor.

-Kagami-kun si tienes algo que decir, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- comentó el peliceleste serio.

-Si lo sé, idiota- sonrió.

Kuroko sonrió, lo que hizo que Kagami se sonrojara, al menos el peli celeste no notó el sonrojo de su amigo o si no hubiera sido un momento muy vergonzoso.

~Mundo de Karneval~

Estaban todos en el parque sentados en una manta, comiendo un almuerzo preparado por Tsukumo e Iva, todos conversando alegremente sin darse cuenta de las caras de celos y las miradas asesinas de parte de Gareki y de Jiki que le daban a Karoku, quien le daba de comer a Nai.

-No te preocupes, Karoku, yo puedo comer solo- comentó Nai.

-No te preocupes tú, Nai, yo no tengo ningún problema con darte la comida, es un lindo momento que paso contigo- insistió Karoku.

Gareki se levantó y se alejó, con la excusa de que quería recorrer y conocer el lugar, en realidad solo quería alejarse lo más lejos posible, antes de explotar de los celos.

-Ese par que tanto se cree, que les ha dado por estar tan cariñosos por Nai- alegó Gareki, refiriéndose a Karoku y Jiki.

De repente una extraña mancha negra gigante apareció frente a Gareki, el huyó muy confundido de vuelta a donde estaban todos cuando se encontraba con Nai.

-¡Gareki, una gran mancha negra se ha tragado a todos!- exclamó el peliblanco llorando y muy asustado.

-Nai, tranquilo, arranquemos de aquí- comentó el pelinegro tratando de calmarlo.

-¡No!- gritó- tenemos que salvar a los demás- pidió nervioso.

-Pero, ¿cómo? No podemos sin la ayuda de circus- respondió.

De repente volvió a parecer la mancha negra y se los tragó, esa mancha en realidad era un portal, el cual los transportaba a un lugar desconocido, Gareki y Nai cayeron afuera de un instituto, cuando Yogi, Tsukumo y los demás habían caído en una plaza, no muy lejana del instituto, aun así todo era diferente, estaban en un lugar desconocido.

~Mundo de Kuroko no basket~

Todos terminaron con el entrenamiento, Kagami esperó en la puerta del gimnasio a Kuroko, iban a pasar como todos los días a maji burger, Kagami por hamburguesas y Kuroko por su malteada.

El lugar al que Gareki, Nai, Yogi y los demás eran transportados no era nada más que la ciudad donde vivían Kuroko y Kagami, Tokyo, Japón, un lugar completamente desconocido para los miembros de circus, esa ciudad no existía en su mapa.

Gareki y Nai se encontraban afuera de un instituto, el instituto seirin, Nai lloraba, estaba muy asustado, Gareki trató de tranquilizarlo, él estaba muy confundido con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde están Yogi y los demás?- preguntó el peliblanco llorando y mirando hacia varios lados.

-No lo sé, pero deben estar en el mismo territorio que nosotros, los buscaremos- le respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dejó de llorar.

-No lo se, nunca antes había visto una ciudad como esta- miró hacia varios lados.

-Pidamos ayuda- sugirió.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

Kagami y Kuroko caminaron rumbo a la salida, cuando el peliceleste escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Akashi-kun?- comentó confundido la sombra de seirin.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido la luz de seirin.

-Creo haber escuchado la voz de Akashi-kun- comentó confundido.

-¿En serio? Si es así, ¿que estará haciendo por estos lados?- comentó medio celoso, no le gustaría nada la idea de que es loco de las tijeras apareciera.

Kuroko y Kagami llegaron a la salida, cuando la voz de Akashi se volvió a escuchar, esta vez Kagami la escuchó.

-No puede ser, yo quería estar a solas con Kuroko- pensó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

De repente escucharon la voz de un niño.

-Gareki, pidamos ayuda- insistió Nai.

-No, no puedes llegar e ir a pedirle ayuda a un desconocido- reclamó Gareki.

-Pero así fue como te conocí- comentó confundido.

-Aún así, pueden haber personas peligrosas- comentó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú eras una persona peligrosa cuando te conocí- se confundió mas.

-¡Voy a golpearte!- le gritó enrabiado.

De repente escuchó una voz de alguien que se les acercaba.

-¿Akashi-kun?- dijo Kuroko, el se acercó a Gareki y se dio cuenta que estaba confundido, no era Akashi, pero si alguien que tenía la voz muy parecida.

-No es Akashi- comentó Kagami extrañamente aliviado.

-Pero su voz se parece mucho- aseguró.

Gareki y Nai los miraron confundidos, Nai se acercó a Kuroko -Disculpe, podría ayudarnos por favor, estamos perdidos- contó nervioso.

-¡Nai! No te acerques a personas desconocidas- le gritó Gareki.

-Gareki, debemos encontrar a Yogi y a los demás e ir a la segunda nave- lo miró el peliblanco.

-¿Segunda nave?- dijo Kuroko confundido.

-Lamento mucho molestarlos, mi nombre es Gareki y él es Nai, estamos perdidos, hemos sido transportados a esta ciudad extraña, necesitamos encontrar a unos amigos, ¿podrían ayudarnos?- contó y explicó el pelinegro confundiendo mucho a Kuroko y a Kagami.

-¿Transportados?- dijo el pelirrojo muy confundido.

-¿Pueden ayudarnos o no?- preguntó enfadado.

-¡Gareki!- lo retó Nai- Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas- comentó nervioso.

-Si gustan podemos mostrarles la ciudad- les respondió Kuroko.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Kagami confundido y sorprendido.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial, muchas gracias!- agradeció Nai muy feliz.

-Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya- se presentó sonriente.

Kagami estaba muy confundido con la reacción de Kuroko con Nai, cuando recordaba que al peli celeste le gustaban mucho los niños y los animales. Quién lo diría, ambos sin saberlo estaban frente a alguien que era ambos, un niño y un animal muy lindo.

-Yo soy Kagami, Kagami Taiga, ¿y ustedes?- se presentó el pelirrojo siguiéndole la corriente al peliceleste.

-Yo soy Nai- se presentó el blanco.

-¿Nai? ¿Y tú apellido?- le preguntó Kuroko confundido.

-No tengo- respondió.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Kagami muy confundido.

-Y yo soy Gareki, tampoco tengo apellido- se presentó el pelinegro con desinterés.

-¿Por qué no tienen apellido?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Que te importa- le respondió Gareki molesto.

-¡¿Ah?!- reclamó por la respuesta.

-Solo enséñanos la ciudad- pidió enojado.

-¡Gareki!- lo retó Nai.

-¡¿Que te has creído?!- dijo furioso Kagami.

-¡Kagami-kun!- lo retó Kuroko.

Kagami, Kuroko, Nai y Gareki comenzaron a caminar, todos estaban muy confundidos, Kuroko había aceptado ayudar así como así, sin preguntar nada, Nai estaba feliz y preocupado a la vez, feliz porque Kuroko era muy amable; y preocupado por sus amigos, Kagami estaba muy confundido porque estaba ayudando a personas muy extrañas que ni conocía, todo porque Kuroko así lo había querido, Gareki estaba confundido por ser ayudado por personas que ni conocía, y además estaba preocupado de no poder encontrar a los demás.

Así comenzó la búsqueda de los miembros de circus, Gareki y Nai se encontraban en una ciudad desconocida y muy diferente a las que conocían, eran ayudados por dos desconocidos, un chico de pelo celeste amable pero con un rostro inexpresivo, y un chico de pelo rojo malhumorado. Para Kagami y Kuroko, ellos estaban ayudando a dos chicos muy extraños, un niño albino muy amable y alegre, y a un chico de pelo negro gruñón con la voz muy parecida a la de Akashi.

Continuará...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Por si hay alguien que no lo sabe, Gareki y Akashi comparten el mismo seiyuu que es Hiroshi Kamiya *w* por eso puse eso de las voces xDD

Por favor dejen review! *u*

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! n.n Aquí traigo todos los demás capítulos del fic :3

-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2: Búsqueda y encuentros

Yogi gritaba desesperado, Tsukumo trataba de tranquilizarlo, Hirato y Akari observaban el lugar, no lo conocían, nunca antes lo habían visto, Kiichi reclamaba sobre que solucionaran pronto el asunto, todos estaban muy nerviosos, cuando lograron tranquilizarse, comenzaron a analizar la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Primero que todo, debemos encontrar a Gareki y Nai- dijo Akari.

-Pero no tenemos idea de en donde estamos Akari-chan- comentó Tsukitachi.

-Aun así, nos dividiremos en grupos y los buscaremos- mandó Hirato.

-Cuando los hayamos encontrado, buscaremos las forma de volver a la segunda nave- comentó Akari.

-Está bien- aceptaron todos.

-Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva irán por esa dirección, Tsukitachi, Jiki y Kiichi por el lado contrario, Akari, Karoku y yo iremos por este otro- mandó Hirato.

-Entendido- obedecieron todos.

Se dividieron los grupos y comenzó la búsqueda, mientras tanto Gareki y Nai se encontraban con Kagami y Kuroko.

-Kuroko-san, ¿como se llama esta ciudad?- le preguntó Nai.

-Tokyo- le respondió el peliceleste sonriendo.

-Oye Gareki, ¿la segunda nave está cerca de esta ciudad?- le preguntó dudoso el peliblanco.

-Yo no conozco ninguna ciudad llamada Tokyo, así que debe estar muy lejos- respondió el pelinegro serio.

-¿Segunda nave? ¿Qué es eso?- les preguntó confundido Kuroko.

-La segunda nave de circus- le respondió alegre Nai.

-¿Circus? ¿Ustedes pertenecen al circo?- preguntó Kagami confuso.

-¿Eh? No, circus, el sistema de defensa del gobierno, nosotros vivimos en la segunda nave de circus y somos protegidos por ellos de los ataques de kafka- le respondieron Nai y Gareki tranquilamente.

-¿Eh?- respondieron Kuroko y Kagami completamente confundidos.

-¿Ustedes no saben?- les preguntó el peliblanco sorprendido.

-No tenemos idea de que es eso- le respondió Kagami dudoso.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- les preguntó Kuroko.

-Fuimos tragados por una mancha negra, no sabemos que habrá sido o si tenía algo que ver con kafka- le respondió Nai.

-¿Que?- le preguntó ahora si completamente confundido.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma!- exclamó Kagami furioso- nos están tomando el pelo- los miró molesto.

-Eso no es cierto, Kagami-san, nosotros estamos muy asustados y preocupados, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos- le respondió Nai con ganas de ponerse a llorar, Kagami al verlo trató de calmarse, Kuroko se enfadaría con el sí hacia llorar a un niño.

-No te preocupes, Nai-kun, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus amigos y a volver a tu ciudad, buscaremos una forma de lograrlo- le aseguró Kuroko.

-Muchas gracias, Kuroko-san- le agradeció el niji y lo abrazó, Kuroko le devolvió el que hizo que Kagami y Gareki se alteraran y se pusieran celosos con aquella escena.

Kise y Aomine acompañaban a Momoi de compras.

-La preparatoria de Tetsu-kun está cerca de aquí, deberíamos pasar a verlo- sugirió Momoi.

-Si es que Tetsu aún no se ha ido- respondió Aomine.

-¡Buena idea, pasemos a ver a Kurokocchi!- comentó Kise emocionado.

Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva pasaron cerca de ellos, Yogi traía consigo un peluche de nyanperona el cual sin querer se le cayó, Kise lo recogió para entregárselo.

-Disculpe, se le ha caído- le dijo Kise cuando miró el nyanperona- ¡qué lindo!- exclamó emocionado.

-¡Oh! Mi peluche de nyanperona- dijo sorprendido Yogi.

Kise se lo entregó- es un gato muy lindo- halagó.

-¡Cierto! Se llama nyanperona- comentó emocionado.

-¡¿Donde los has comprado?! Yo también quiero uno- comentó con brillitos en sus ojos.

-Si quieres te lo doy, yo tengo muchos- se lo regaló.

-¡¿En serio? Gracias!- agradeció.

Kise estaba feliz con el peluche, Momoi al verlo se emocionó, también le había gustado el peluche, Aomine los ignoró, no entendía porque se emocionaban tanto con un peluche de un gato.

Después de la emoción, Kise, Momoi y Aomine caminaron rumbo a la preparatoria de Kuroko, cuando por suerte se los encontraron en el camino, conversando con dos muchachos desconocidos.

-¡Kurokocchi!- gritó Kise y lo abrazó.

-¡Tetsu-kun!- gritó Momoi y también lo abrazó.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Van a asfixiarlo!- les reclamó Aomine.

-Buenas tardes, Momoi-san, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun- los saludó Kuroko.

-Buenas, Tetsu- lo saludó Aomine.

-¡Estos tipos!- gruñó Kagami furioso y celoso, de lo que Gareki se dio cuenta.

-Ese chico, Tetsuya- dijo Gareki -¿siempre es tratado así por todos?- preguntó.

-¿Así como? ¡Espera! ¡¿Lo llamaste Tetsuya?! Ten más respeto, lo acabas de conocer- le reclamó Kagami.

-A ti no te importa eso del respeto, el problema es que te has puesto celoso porque yo lo he llamado por su nombre y tú no eres capaz de hacerlo- comentó con desinterés.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso! ¿de qué voy a estarlo?- reclamó avergonzado.

-Entonces debería darte igual si le llamo Tetsuya, ¿verdad?- aseguró.

-No le llames Tetsuya, además con esa voz- comentó celoso.

-¿Que tiene mi voz? ¿Acaso mi voz te recuerda a otro de tus rivales?- preguntó acertando.

Gareki sin saberlo, había acertado, Kagami se quedó callado, si seguía discutiendo terminaría haciendo algo que después podría arrepentirse.

-¿Es mi idea, o ese chico habla igual que Akashicchi?- comentó Kise sorprendido.

-Es cierto- comentó Momoi sorprendida.

Gareki los ignoró y miró el peluche de nyanperona en los brazos de Kise.

-¡Ese gato!- exclamó Gareki sorprendido.

-¿Y ese peluche? Es la primera vez que veo uno así- comentó Kagami.

-¡Nyanperona!- exclamó Nai emocionado.

-Este peluche me lo ha regalado un amable chico rubio- les contó Kise.

-¿Iba acompañado de alguien mas?- preguntó Gareki.

-Si, de dos mujeres, una chica rubia y una mujer de cabello verde agua- respondió.

-¡Tsukumo e Iva!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Eh?- se confundió.

-Kise, llévanos con esas personas- pidió Kagami.

-Pero no se ha que dirección se fueron- comentó apenado.

-Tenemos que buscarlos- insistió.

Kagami se acercó a Kuroko, quien estaba hipnotizado mirando el peluche.

-Oye, Kuroko- lo llamó el pelirrojo.

-Kawaii- susurró el peliceleste, lo que hizo confundir a Kagami- ¡Ka-Kawaii!- exclamó.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió.

-Kise-kun ese peluche de gato está muy lindo- le dijo Kuroko con estrellitas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Verdad que si- le respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Se llama Nyanperona- comentó Nai.

-¿Nyanperona? Es muy lindo- contestó Kuroko.

-¿Te ha gustado ese gato feo?- le preguntó Gareki frustrado.

-¿Qué tiene de lindo ese gato?- preguntó Kagami confundido.

Gareki y Kagami se miraron, al fin estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-¡Kawaii!- exclamó Kuroko con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que Kagami, Kise, Momoi y Aomine se sonrojaran.

-Empecemos a buscar- dijo Kagami tratando de tranquilizarse.

Todos fueron a la dirección dada por Kise, ahí comenzaron a buscar a Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva.

-Oye Tetsu, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- le preguntó Aomine confundido.

-Son Nai-kun y Gareki-kun- le respondió- Kagami-kun y yo los encontramos afuera del instituto y los estamos ayudando a encontrar a sus amigos, para que puedan volver a su ciudad- le contó.

-Sea como sea, cuando terminemos con esto, ¿saldrías conmigo? Necesito hablar algo importante contigo- le pidió.

-Está bien- respondió.

Gareki y Nai caminaron junto a Kagami, Kise y Momoi se habían adelantado, Kagami ardía de celos al ver a Aomine con Kuroko.

-Si tanto te gusta tu amigo deberías confesarte- le dijo Gareki a Kagami, lo que hizo que este se alterada.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Él no me gusta!- exclamó el pelirrojo sonrojado.

-No seas idiota, se nota mucho que él te gusta, si no te confiesas, se te van a adelantar- apuntó a Aomine- ese chico, se nota mucho que al el también le gusta- contó.

Gareki tenía razón, aun así Kagami era ingenuo y no quería reconocer sus sentimientos.

-Oye Gareki, ese chico, Aomine-san tiene la voz muy parecida a alguien, pero no puedo recordar de quien- comentó Nai.

-Tienes razón, Nai, pero tampoco puedo recordar de quien se trata- le respondió el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, Riko, Hyuga y Kiyoshi caminaron rumbo a un local de comida rápida.

Cerca del local estaban Hirato, Akari y Karoku en busca de Gareki y Nai.

-¿Por qué de todas las personas tuve que venir contigo?- le reclamó Akari a Hirato.

-¿No te agrada mi compañía Akari-san?- le preguntó Hirato sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió sin rodeos.

Hirato le sonrió, aún en la situación en la que se encontraban, disfrutaba de molestar a Akari. Karoku solo los observaba, él estaba muy preocupado por Nai.

Del local salieron Midorima y Takao, quienes quedaban extrañados al ver la ropa de Hirato, ¿un hombre con sombrero de copa por estos lados? ¿Es de algún evento de cosplayers?

-Ya Takao, vámonos- dijo Midorima, cuando Akari y Karoku lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Que sucede, Akari-san, Karoku-san?- les preguntó Hirato, en ese momento Takao se le quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, Takao?- preguntó el peliverde, esta vez Hirato lo miró sorprendido.

-Interesante- comentó Hirato, esta vez Midorima lo miró confundido y sorprendido. Ambos tenían la misma voz.

Takao comenzó a reírse, Karoku lo miró extrañado, Akari frunció el ceño y Hirato se le acercó a Midorima.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿podrías ayudarnos?- le pidió Hirato.

-Esta persona tiene mi misma voz- pensó sorprendido el peliverde.

-Mi nombre es Hirato, ellos son Akari y Karoku, estamos en busca de dos personas, un chico de cabello negro y un niño de cabello blanco- le contó.

Hirato sabía que en donde estaban no sabían nada acerca circus, así que no era necesario mencionarlo.

Midorima estaba sorprendido, el logró tranquilizarse y hablar con normalidad.

-Yo soy Midorima y el es Takao, trataremos de ayudarlos a encontrar esas personas- le respondió ajustándose los lentes.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció.

-¿Trataremos? ¡¿Me has incluido?!- le reclamó Takao.

-No reclames, Takao- lo silenció el peliverde.

-Como sea, en que aún estoy sorprendido de que haya alguien que tenga la misma voz tuya- comentó.

-Debe ser algo del destino, el horóscopo dijo que si hoy una persona me pedía ayuda tenía que ayudarla- contó.

-¡Oye, Shin-chan!- reclamó.

-¡Oye Hirato! ¿por qué le has pedido ayuda a esos desconocidos?- le reclamó Akari.

-Porque ese muchacho Midorima tiene mi misma voz- le respondió Hirato despreocupado.

-¡¿Solo por eso?!- gritó.

-Si- respondió tranquilo.

-¡Oye!- reclamó.

Midorima y Takao aceptaron ayudar a Hirato, Akari y Karoku a encontrar a Gareki y Nai.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Reunidos

Kuroko llamó a Riko para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando y para que los ayudara, ella junto a Hyuga y Kiyoshi aceptaron.

Akashi quien se encontraba en Tokyo, se encontró con Murasakibara y Himuro, quienes también estaban en Tokyo y andaban de compras, el decidió acompañarlos y pasar la tarde junto a ellos.

Tsukitachi, Jiki y Kiichi buscaron a Gareki y a Nai.

-Que molestia tener que buscar a ese par- reclamó Kiichi.

-No te quejes, estoy muy preocupado por Nai-kun- comentó Jiki.

-Deberíamos acercarnos a pedir ayuda- sugirió Tsukitachi.

-Ni de broma, tú mismo te has dado cuenta que estas personas ni siquiera saben que es circus- le reclamó la peliazul.

-Eso es bueno, podemos llegar y pedir que nos ayuden a encontrar a dos niños que se nos han perdido- sugirió.

-Aun así- Kiichi fue ignorada por Tsukitachi, quien se había acercado a un alto chico de cabello morado, quien resultaba ser nada menos que Murasakibara.

-Disculpe, podría ayudarnos- le pidió Tsukitachi.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres un dulce?- le preguntó Murasakibara confundido.

-¡Es un adolescente!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¡¿Que acaso no ves que tiene un uniforme escolar?!- le reclamó Jiki.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!- se comenzó a reír.

-Disculpen, ¿que necesitan?- les preguntó Akashi.

-Esa voz- dijo Jiki sorprendido- es igual a la de ese tipo- pensó mientras recordó a Gareki.

-Esos chicos son bien guapos- pensó Kiichi emocionada.

-¿En que necesitan ayuda?- les preguntó amablemente Himuro.

-¡El sí que es muy guapo!- pensó Kiichi mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Himuro.

-Estamos buscando a dos chicos, un chico de cabello negro y un niño de cabello blanco- les contó Tsukitachi.

-Los ayudaremos a buscarlos- les aseguró Akashi.

-Será un gusto ayudarlos- les dijo Himuro.

-Si ustedes los ayudarán, yo también- comentó Murasakibara.

-Llamaré a un amigo para que también nos ayude- les dijo Akashi.

Mientras tanto, Riko, Hyuga y Kiyoshi llegaron al local de comida rápida, hace poco habían sido llamados por Kuroko, ellos se encontraron a Midorima y a Takao quienes eran acompañados por Hirato, Akari y Karoku.

-Ellos son Midorima y Takao de Shuutoku ¿y ellos no son de las personas que busca Kuroko?- comentó Hyuuga mirando a los mencionados.

-¿Kuroko busca a estas personas?- preguntó confundido Midorima.

-¿Quién es ese tal Kuroko?- preguntó Hirato curioso.

-¿Eh? ¡Hablan igual!- exclamaron sorprendidos Riko, Hyuga y Kiyoshi.

-Eso no importa- comentó Midorima con frustración ajustándose sus lentes.

-Llamaré a Kuroko para preguntarle bien- comentó Riko aun media sorprendida.

Gracias a la información dada por Gareki, Kuroko le había descrito a Riko como era cada una de las personas que buscaba, Riko llamó a por teléfono a Kuroko para hablarles de las personas que se habían encontrado.

-Kuroko-kun nos hemos encontrado con tres hombres, uno de cabello negro y lentes, otro con cabello rosado y otro de cabello celeste- contó la castaña.

-Pregúntele sus nombres- pidió la sombra de seirin.

-Dicen llamarse, Hirato, Akari y Karoku- contestó.

Nai se alegró al escuchar los nombres, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a los demás.

-Entrenadora, por favor puedes traerlos para acá- pidió el peliceleste.

-Claro, nos juntamos a fuera del instituto- aceptó la entrenadora.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció.

Riko y Kuroko dejaron de hablar por teléfono.

Riko se acercó a Hirato y a los demás.

-Por favor vengan con nosotros, los llevaremos con Nai-kun y Gareki-kun, ¿ellos son quienes buscan, verdad?- pidió y preguntó amablemente la castaña.

-Sí, muchas gracias- respondió Hirato sorprendido.

Riko, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Midorima y Takao comenzaron a llevar a Hirato, Akari y Karoku hacia el instituto.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos que devolvernos al instituto?- preguntó Kagami medio confundido.

-No, aún debemos encontrar a ese rubio y a las dos mujeres- respondió Aomine con desinterés.

Mientras tanto, Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva.

-¡¿Dónde estarán?!- exclamó el rubio muy nervioso.

-Tranquilízate- le pidió la rubia.

-A pesar de que esta ciudad es muy ruidosa, Nai podría escucharnos, así que tratemos de llamarlos gritando- comentó Iva.

-Tienes razón- contestaron Yogi y Tsukumo.

Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva comenzaron a llamar a Nai y a Gareki. Nai sintió una vibración en su oído.

-¿Eh? Creo haber oído mi nombre- comentó el peliblanco sorprendido.

-¿Que has dicho?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido.

-Nai, concéntrate y trata de escuchar, puede ser Yogi- le mandó Gareki sorprendido.

-Está bien- obedeció el niji.

Nai se concentró y logró escuchar los voces de Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva.

-Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva nos están llamando- dijo Nai apuntando hacia un sector de la calle- por esa dirección- sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron sorprendidos y confundidos Kuroko, Kagami y Aomine.

-¡¿Que ha dicho?!- exclamaron también sorprendidos y confundidos Kise y Momoi.

-Vamos para la dirección que ha dicho Nai- mandó Gareki sonriendo.

-Está bien- comentaron Kuroko, Kagami y los demás, muy confundidos.

Todos seguieron a Nai por tal dirección hasta que se encontraron con Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva.

-¡Yogi, Tsukumo, Iva!- exclamó Nai muy contento por haberlos encontrado.

-¡Nai-chan!- gritó muy feliz Yogi y corrió abrazarlo.

-Nai, Gareki- los nombró Tsukumo también muy feliz por verlos.

-Qué alivio poder encontrarlos- comentó Iva sonriendo.

Yogi abrazó a Nai y luego abrazó a Gareki, quien lo alejó para que no lo abrazara más.

-¡Estoy tan feliz, estaba muy preocupado!- exclamó Yogi, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo igual estaba muy preocupado, estoy muy feliz de poder verlos- comentó Nai muy feliz.

-Ya no es para tanto- les reclamó Gareki con desinterés.

-Eh, Gareki-kun debemos ir al instituto, sus demás amigos van camino para allá- los interrumpió Kuroko.

-¿Eh?- dijo Yogi confundido.

-Ellos son Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi y Kise nos están ayudando, unos amigos de ellos han encontrado a Hirato, Akari y Karoku- les contó Gareki a Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva.

Todos se presentaron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al instituto.

-Es un gusto conocerlos- les dijo Aomine a Yogi, Tsukumo e Iva.

-Igualmente- le respondieron.

-¡Un momento! ¡Él tiene la misma voz de Uro!- exclamó Yogi sorprendido.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Tsukumo sorprendida.

Aomine los miró confundido.

-Tú eres el chico que le regalé el peluche de nyanperona- le dijo Yogi alegremente a Kise.

-¡Sí! ¡De verdad me ha encantado!- respondió Kise emocionado.

-¡Verdad que es muy lindo!- exclamó también emocionado.

Yogi y Kise comenzaron a hablar del gato nyanperona, ambos muy felices y emocionados.

-Ese tal Yogi es igual de chillón que Kise- comentó molesto Kagami.

-Tienes razón, tu amigo rubio es igual de ruidoso que el idiota de Yogi- contestó Gareki mirando molesto a los rubios.

Momoi se acercó a Tsukumo e Iva quienes comenzaron a hablar de ropa, las tres comenzaron una buena conversación.

Kuroko recibió una llamada de Akashi.

-¿Akashi-kun?- lo nombró el peliceleste.

-Tetsuya, he encontrado a tres personas que necesitan ayuda, buscan a dos chicos llamados Nai y Gareki, uno de cabello blanco y el otro de cabello negro- le contó el de ojos bicolor.

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso ellos son dos hombres, uno de cabello rojo y el otro negro con lentes, y una chica de cabello azul, llamados Tsukitachi, Jiki y Kiichi?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Si- respondió sorprendido.

-Nosotros también los buscamos, yo estoy con esos dos chicos, Gareki y Nai, estaremos en seirin- contó.

-Está bien, iré hacia tu instituto, nos vemos- contó sonriendo.

-Si- aceptó.

Akashi y Kuroko dejaron de hablar por teléfono, Akashi les contó a todos lo que había pasado y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a seirin.

-Nai-kun un amigo ha encontrado a tus demás amigos y ahora van camino hacia el instituto- le contó Kuroko.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial, genial!- exclamó Nai muy contento.

Todos llegaron al instituto, Nai y Gareki se reunieron con todos los demás, todos estaban muy felices de haberse reunido, Kuroko se sorprendió al ver a todos sus ex compañeros de Teiko. Himuro había llamado a Alex para que los ayudara, ellos se acercaron a Kagami y lo sorprendieron.

-¡Hasta ustedes están acá!- exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Me alegro mucho de que todos ellos hayan podido reunirse- comentó Himuro sonriendo.

-Yo igual- comentó alegre.

Nai estaba muy aliviado y feliz de poder reunirse con todos.

-Muchas gracias Kuroko-san, Kagami-san, a todos- les agradeció el peliblanco.

-No hay de que- le respondió Kuroko sonriéndole.

Todos se presentaron, y comenzaron a conversar, la mayoría se sorprendía por el parecido de voz de Hirato con Midorima y Gareki con Akashi.

-Hirato-san, ¿dónde queda su ciudad?- le preguntó curioso Kuroko.

-Nuestra ciudad está situada muy lejos de la de ustedes, podríamos decir que ni siquiera se encuentra en el mapa de ustedes, por lo visto en esta ciudad jamás creerían en la forma que llegamos a esta ciudad y en los poderes de circus- explicó Hirato.

-¿Se podría decir que son como de otra dimensión?- preguntó Kagami sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero no he podido usar mis poderes aquí porque confundiría las mentes de las personas de esta ciudad, pero investigando, he encontrado la forma de volver- respondió.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamaron sorprendidos Yogi y Tsukumo.

-Sí, necesitamos que haya una tormenta eléctrica, con su energía y el poder de circus podremos volver- contó.

-Lamento decirle que en la estación que estamos es imposible que haya una tormenta eléctrica- comentó Akashi.

-Entonces no nos queda más que esperar que llegue el tiempo donde hay tormentas- contestó Hirato.

-En ese caso, cuenten con nosotros, les daremos refugio- les aseguró Riko.

-Si- apoyaron alegres todos los demás.

-Muchas gracias- aceptaron Hirato y los demás.

-Entonces debemos ver donde se quedarán- ordenó la castaña.

-Yo vivo solo, cuatro personas caben de más en mi departamento- contó Kagami.

-Muy bien, Gareki-kun, Yogi-kun, Jiki-kun y Karoku-kun se quedarán con Kagami, Tsukumo-san, Iva-san y Kiichi-san vendrán conmigo- decidió Riko.

-Mi casa es pequeña pero Nai-kun puede venir conmigo- comentó Kuroko.

-Está bien- aceptó Riko.

-Hirato-san, Akari-san y Tsukitachi-san pueden venir conmigo- decidió Akashi.

-¡Muy bien! Está decidido- exclamó las castaña.

-Muchas gracias- les dijeron todos los miembros de circus.

Nai, Gareki y los demás comenzarían a vivir por un tiempo en una ciudad completamente desconocida para ellos, pero estarían bien, ya que habían encontrado a personas muy amables dispuestas a ayudarlos, Kuroko, Kagami y sus demás amigos.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: A ti te gusta

Todo estaba decidido, ya todos tenían donde quedarse hasta que llegara la época de tormentas y poder volver a su ciudad, Nai, Gareki y los demás estaban obligados a vivir en un ciudad completamente desconocida y diferente.

-Entonces Gareki, Yogi, Jiki y Karoku vendrán conmigo- les comentó Kagami.

-Exacto Taiga- les respondió Gareki.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!- le reclamó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es tu nombre?- preguntó molesto.

-Sí, pero- suspiró frustrado- ya como sea- lo miró enojado.

-Kagami-kun debes ser más amable- le reclamó Kuroko.

-¡No me digas eso tú!- le reclamó molesto.

Todos conversaban antes de tener que irse a sus casas.

-Pero que jovencita más linda- comentó Alex poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Tsukumo.

-Eh, gracias- le contestó Tsukumo sonrojada.

-Tsukumo-san no te acerques tanto a ella- le advirtió Kagami preocupado.

De repente Alex besó a Tsukumo en los labios.

Kuroko, Gareki y Nai miraron sorprendidos mientras Kagami alejó a Alex de una muy avergonzada y sonrojada Tsukumo.

-¡Alex! No debes llegar y besarla- le reclamó Kagami enojado.

-Tranquilo, solo lo hago con chicas- comentó Alex tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué tipo de escusa es esa?!- exclamó molesto.

Riko se acercó a Tsukumo.

-Tranquila, a mí me hizo lo mismo- le contó la castaña con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la rubia sorprendida.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos a mi casa- comentó sonriendo.

-Si- aceptó sonriendo y ya más calmada.

Iva asintió, estaba sorprendida de que esa mujer hubiera besado sin ninguna vergüenza a Tsukumo.

Kichii miraba a los guapos chicos alrededor de ella, en especial a Himuro, para ella era el más guapo de todos.

Riko con Tsukumo, Iva y Kichii se fueron, Kiyoshi y Hyuga las acompañaron.

Akashi con Hirato, Akari y Tsukitachi también se fueron.

Todos comenzaron a irse, Kagami se iba con Gareki, Yogi, Jiki y Karoku, y Kuroko se iba con Nai.

En casa de Kagami, un silencio incomodo invadía la habitación entre Gareki, Jiki y Karoku, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra, Yogi veía triste la situación y Kagami muy confundido.

-¿Qué les sucede a esos tres? ¿Acaso no se llevan bien?- le preguntó Kagami curioso a Yogi.

-Bueno como decirlo, no es que se lleven mal, lo que sucede es que son rivales- le respondió Yogi, cuando los otros tres lo miraron atento a lo que diría.

-¿Rivales? ¿En qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-En el amor- respondió avergonzado.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo idiota!- le gritó Gareki furioso.

Jiki lo miró furioso y Karoku confundido y nervioso.

-¿En el amor? ¿Les gusta alguna de esas chicas? ¿Cuál?- preguntó Kagami confuso.

Los tres guardaron silencio y se sonrojaron, no era una chica.

-A mí no hay nadie que me guste- mintió Gareki sonrojado.

-A mí tampoco- mintió Karoku, no tenía idea de cómo Yogi se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Nai, ¿acaso era tan obvio?

-A mi si me gusta alguien y es Nai-kun- confesó Jiki sin ninguna vergüenza, alterando a Gareki y a Karoku y sorprendiendo a Yogi y a Kagami.

Yogi sabía sobre los sentimientos de Jiki pero no creía que sería capaz de admitirlo así como así.

-Te gusta ese niño- comentó Kagami sorprendido.

-Y lamentablemente no soy el único- contestó molesto Jiki.

-A mí también me gusta Nai- confesó Karoku sonrojado.

-¡¿También?!- exclamó el pelirrojo mucho más sorprendido.

Gareki los miró furioso, él no decía ninguna palabra.

Jiki y Karoku se fueron a dormir en los cuartos dados por Kagami. Gareki miraba por la ventana cuando Kagami se le acercó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

-Ese amigo tuyo que tanto te gusta, Tetsuya ¿es una buena persona?- le preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-¡Qué no me gusta!- se sonrojó.

-¡¿Por qué no lo admites?!- preguntó molesto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? A ti también te gusta ese niño Nai- comentó enojado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- también se sonrojó.

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto por ese niño?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Por qué te molesta que a ese tal Tetsuya se le acerquen tanto sus amigos?- preguntó enojado.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que Nai esté solo con Kuroko?- preguntó molesto.

-¿Acaso a ti no te preocupa que Tetsuya esté solo con Nai?- preguntó serio.

Ambos se miraron, estaban poniéndose celosos de algo muy estúpido, Kuroko se llevaba bien con los niños y además Nai era muy agradable, era normal que ambos se hubieran llevado bien desde el primer momento, pero para los celos de esos dos no había caso, estaban celosos de que Kuroko y Nai estuvieran juntos.

-Admítelo a ti te gusta Tetsuya- comentó Gareki molesto.

-Admítelo tú, a ti te gusta Nai- comentó Kagami también molesto.

-¡Admítelo!- exclamó.

-¡Admítelo tú!- también exclamó.

-¡Tu!- gritó.

-¡Tu!- también gritó.

-¡Tu!-.

-¡Tu!-.

-¡Tu!-.

-¡Tu!-.

Ni Gareki, ni Kagami eran capaces de admitir sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto en la casa de Kuroko.

-Kuroko-san, muchas gracias por dejarme venir para acá- comento Nai sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, yo no tengo ningún problema- le respondió Kuroko alegre.

-Kuroko-san, ¿hay alguien que te guste?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Eh?- se sonrojó- no- mintió.

-Que mal- comentó triste.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque tú le gustas a cinco personas- confesó.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Cuando todos estaban reunidos pude darme cuenta, ¿a ti no te gusta nadie?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Qué me dices tu Nai-kun? Yo no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas pero observándote un rato pude darme que había alguien que te gustaba- confesó.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sonrojó.

-¿Quiénes son las personas que tu dices que yo le gusto?- preguntó curioso.

-Momoi-san, Kise-san, Aomine-san, Akashi-san y Kagami-san- contó.

Kuroko se sorprendió, no podía creerlo, en especial con el último nombre el cual lo hacía sentir un poco de alegría.

-Siento pena por ellos ya que sus sentimientos no correspondidos, ¿de verdad no sientes nada por ninguno de ellos o por alguna otra persona?- preguntó el peliblanco apenado.

-Esto solo te lo contaré a ti, nadie más puede saberlo- le respondió el peliceleste serio.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie- prometió.

-A mí me gusta Kagami-kun- confesó sonrojado.

-¡¿Kagami-san?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-Si- se sonrojó muchísimo.

-Es genial- comentó alegre.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? A ti te gusta Gareki-kun ¿o me equívoco?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- también se sonrojó muchísimo- si- confesó.

Kuroko y Nai se rieron, habían admitido sus sentimientos sin problemas, mientras tanto, Kagami y Gareki seguían con el orgullo y no admitían nada.

-Porque simplemente no lo admites- le reclamó Gareki enojado.

-Que no me gusta, es mi amigo, además, ¿por qué no lo admites tú?- le reclamó Kagami molesto.

Gareki suspiró -yo ya lo admití hace tiempo, es solo que no es algo que me atreva a decir tan fácilmente- contó frustrado.

Kagami lo miró sorprendido -en otras palabras, admites que te gusta Nai- comentó sorprendido.

-¡Si lo admito! Me gusta Nai- confesó avergonzado- ahora es tu turno de admitir que te gusta Tetsuya- mandó muy sonrojado.

Kagami se sonrojó -está bien, lo admito, a mí me gusta Kuroko- confesó.

-Finalmente lo admites- sonrió.

-Pero, yo no soy el único que se siente así por el- contó apenado.

-Pude darme cuenta- contestó serio.

-Aomine, Kise, Momoi y Akashi- contó- tu también estás en las mismas que yo, Jiki y Karoku también se sienten así por Nai- lo miró serio.

-Si lo sé, al principio yo creía que sería algo pasajero pero en realidad debo admitir que me he enamorado de ese mocoso- confesó molesto.

-Yo no tengo idea de cómo se sentirá realmente Kuroko- comentó apenado.

-Yo creo que tus sentimientos si son correspondidos- comentó serio.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, oye, ¡ni si te ocurra mencionar algo de esto!- amenazó molesto.

-¡Como si quisiera que alguien más lo supiera!- exclamó enojado- Si estamos en las mismas- comentó molesto.

-Tienes razón- aceptó enojado.

Gareki y Kagami se comenzaron a reír, finalmente habían admitido sus sentimientos, solo tenían que confesarse, en que sería complicado ya que ambos tenían algo en común, ambos tenían rivales.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Confesión

Llegó un nuevo día, en el departamento aún nadie se levantaba, los únicos despiertos eran Kagami y Gareki, que a pesar de haber dormido tan poco se encontraban con mucha energía.

En la casa de Kuroko, el y Nai se encontraban levantados, la familia del peliceleste había aceptado sin problemas que el pequeño peliblanco se quedara por un tiempo viviendo ahí.

Era mediodía, Gareki junto a Kagami, Yogi, Karoku y Jiki se juntaban en un parque cercano a la preparatoria seirin, con Nai y Kuroko.

-¡Yogi, Karoku, Gareki, Jiki!- gritó Nai y corrió a abrazarlos.

-¡Nai-kun!- lo abrazó Yogi.

Todos se saludaron, mientas Nai estaba feliz junto a Gareki y los demás, Kagami y Kuroko los observaban, aún así el as de seirin no dejaba de mirar a su amigo quien sonreía al ver al pequeño peliblanco feliz, eso lo hacía sentir un poco de celoso.

-Oh Tetsu, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí- dijo una voz conocida que al solo escucharla Kagami se sintió molesto.

-Aomine-kun- lo saludó el peliceleste.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- le gritó el pelirrojo molesto.

-Vi a Tetsu desde lejos así que me acerqué a saludar- le respondió con su tono de desinterés.

Aomine tocó la cabeza de Kuroko, lo que hizo que Kagami los mirara enfadado y celoso.

De repente una animada voz se escuchó -¡Kurokocchi!- gritó y corrió el rubio abrazando a su pequeño amigo de poca presencia.

-Kise-kun me asfixias- comentó el peliceleste tratando de respirar.

-¡Ya deja de abrazarlo!- gritaron Kagami y Aomine molestos alejando a Kise de Kuroko.

-Lo siento mucho Kurokocchi- le dijo apenado el as de kaijo.

-No te preocupes Kise-kun - le sonrió, poniendo celosos a su ex luz y a su nueva luz.

Gareki los observaba mientras Nai jugaba con Yogi, el fan de nyanperona no se daba cuenta que tenía a dos chicos mirándolos con una aura asesina, Karoku y Jiki los miraban molestos, Gareki se les uniría pero estaba pendiente viendo lo que hacía Kagami.

-Ese imbécil, si no se le confiesa lo mas antes posible perderá su oportunidad- pensó el pelinegro mirando al as de seirin celoso y molesto por ver a su sombra junto a Aomine y Kise.

De repente Nai corrió hacia Kuroko y lo abrazó, el peliceleste le acarició el cabello y le sonrió.

-Kuroko-san te he conocido hace poco pero eres una gran persona, tienes un corazón tan cálido- dijo el peliblanco colocando su cabeza en el pecho del peliceleste.

-Tu también eres una gran persona Nai-kun, eres un niño muy único y agradable- le dijo el peliceleste sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

En ese mismo momento, seis miradas asesinas se fueron contra ellos, tres que eran de Kagami, Aomine y Kise dirigidas a Nai, y otras tres de Gareki, Karoku y Jiki dirigidas a Kuroko. Ni el peliceleste y ni el peliblanco se dieron cuenta de esas miradas, solo Yogi, quien los miraba nervioso y asustado.

De repente por no poder tolerar mas los celos, Gareki tomó del brazo a Nai y lo alejó del peliceleste, el atrajo al niji hacia su pecho.

-No toques a Nai- le gritó el pelinegro a Kuroko, dejándolo totalmente confundido.

-¿Gareki?- preguntó extrañado el peliblanco.

-¡Kuroko deja de decir cosas vergonzosas incluso a los desconocidos!- le gritó molesto Kagami.

-¿A que te refieres Kagami-kun?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Oye no le grites a Tetsu!- le gritó enfadado Aomine.

-Callate Aomine idiota- lo miró molesto el pelirrojo.

-¡Solo te he dicho que no le grites a Tetsu!- gritó.

-¡Callate!- gritó y lo agarró de la polera.

-¡Sueltame!- gritó enfadado.

-¡Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun ya basta!- les gritó Kuroko enfadado.

Ambos se separaron al escuchar al peliceleste enojado.

-¿Que pasa contigo Kagami-kun?- le preguntó molesto su sombra, luego miró al peliazul- Aomine- kun no le sigas el juego- dijo enfadado.

-Lo siento- le dijo serio el as de touou.

-Acepto tu disculpa- lo miró tranquilo y luego miró a su luz- Kagami-kun- dijo enojado.

-Kuroko no te dejes tocar por desconocidos- dijo su luz enfadado.

-¿Desconocidos?- miró a Nai quien estaba sorprendido- es solo un niño Kagami-kun- dijo mirando a su luz- además no es un desconocido- dijo enfadado.

-Aún así- protestó.

-Aún así, ¿qué?- se enojó mucho mas de lo que estaba- ¡sabes que ya basta! ¿por qué te estás comportando de ese modo?- suspiró- sabes que no tiene sentido discutir, ¡sin duda eres un idiota Kagami-kun!- gritó y se fue corriendo del parque.

-¡Espera Kuroko!- gritó sorprendido al ver a su sombra enfadada e irse corriendo.

-Tetsu- nombró sorprendido Aomine.

-Kurokocchi- también lo nombró Kise, quien estaba muy sorprendido.

Nai los miraba sorprendido, aún así entendía todo lo que pasaba, Kagami estaba celoso de que el haya abrazado a Kuroko, el niji negó con la cabeza fastidiado y se acercó a Kagami.

-Oye Nai- se quejó molesto cuando el peliblanco se alejó de el y se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Kagami-san, no deje solo a Kuroko-san- lo miró Nai serio.

-¿Eh?- lo miró confundido Kagami.

-No le haga daño a Kuroko-san y vaya donde el, digale eso que tanto quiere decirle- se sonrojó con sus propias palabras.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó sonrojado, entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería el niño.

-Si no lo hace lo que dijo Kuroko-san de verdad tendría sentido- suspiró- sin duda a pesar de que no lo conozco usted es un idiota- dijo directo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido por el insulto.

-¡Oye Nai, ¿quien te enseñó esas palabras?!- le gritó sorprendido Gareki.

-Kagami-san ya vaya- dijo cansado Nai.

-Si- respondió el pelirrojo y se fue corriendo del parque en busca de su sombra.

Kuroko estaba en maji burger tomando una malteada de vainilla, cuando veía por la ventana a Kagami desesperado buscando a alguien, el peliceleste confundido salió del local y se le acercó.

-¿Kagami-kun?- preguntó confundido el peliceleste.

-¡Kuroko!- exclamó- te estaba buscando- lo miró.

-Aquí estoy- dijo enfadado.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- se puso nervioso.

-Dilo- miró serio.

Suspiró -no seas tan duro conmigo- se tocó la nuca- lamento haber reaccionado así pero no te dejes tocar por cualquiera-.

-Yo no me dejo tocar por cualquiera- se molestó- la forma en lo que lo dices me molesta, no entiendo por que te comportas así- dijo serio, en el fondo sentía que Kagami estaba celoso pero no quería aceptarlo, si el no lo estaba solo sería ilusión- sabes que si sólo me buscabas para decirme eso mejor me voy- se alejó del pelirrojo.

-¡Kuroko lo lamento no quise decirte eso!- gritó Kagami- lo que sucede es que- se sonrojó, su sombra dejó de caminar y lo miró- ¡tu me gustas! ¡Kuroko estoy enamorado de ti!- confesó.

El peliceleste lo miró soprendido y sonrojado, a el le gustaba Kagami y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. El se acercó a su luz.

-A mi también me gusta Kagami-kun -confesó Kuroko sonrojado.

El pelirrojo lo abrazó -Kuroko- nombró feliz.

-Kagami-kun estamos en la calle- se avergonzó.

-Que importa- dijo y tomó el mentón de su sombra dándole un cálido beso en los labios.

Kuroko abrazaba a su luz por el cuello, y el lo abrazaba por la cadera, el beso se cortó por falta de aire y luego se volvieron a besar.

Ambos se sentían muy felices y completos, el mundo que los rodeaba se había paralizado, solo sentían sus labios besándose y sus manos acariciándose.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Confesiones

Kagami y Kuroko siguieron un rato más besándose, sin importarles que estuvieran en la calle y que la gente los pudiera ver.

Mientras tanto, Nai, Gareki y los demás.

-¡Nai, ¿Cómo has podido decir ese tipo de palabras?!- lo retó Gareki.

-Tu siempre dices esas palabras- se defendió avergonzado el peliblanco.

-¡Oye!- le gritó furioso.

-Ya Gareki-kun, no pelees con Nai-chan- lo trató de calmar Yogi.

-¡Cállate!- le reclamó molesto.

Aomine y Kise miraban el suelo, era obvio que Kuroko estaba enamorado de Kagami y que justo en ese mismo momento ellos estaban reconciliándose e incluso mejorando su relación.

Aomine se fue del lugar sin despedirse, no dio ni una sola palabra, si Kuroko era feliz, estaba bien eso para él.

Kise pensaba lo mismo, con tal que su Kuroko fuera feliz él no tenía problemas, pero obviamente igual dolía que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Yogi que entendía bien todo lo que estaba sucediendo se le acercó y lo abrazó, Kise lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró en silencio hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Nai los miró sorprendido, aun así de alguna extraña manera entendía bien todo lo que sucedía, Kuroko debía estar con quien amara, y el que amaba Kuroko era Kagami.

-Debe doler mucho que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos- pensó el peliblanco y miró a Gareki- ¿si Gareki no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él, qué se supone que haga?- se cuestionó mentalmente.

De repente Karoku y Jiki se acercaron a Nai.

-Nai, vámonos donde Hirato-san y los demás- le dijo Karoku.

-Nai-kun, recorramos la ciudad- le dijo Jiki.

-¿Eh?- comentó confundido el peliblanco.

Karoku y Jiki se miraron con odio, mientras Gareki los observaba furioso.

-Nai- lo nombró el de ojos celestes.

-Nai-kun- lo nombró el de ojos amarillos.

-¡Nai, vámonos de aquí!- lo llamó Gareki interrumpiendo a los otros dos.

-Quiero ir con Yogi a recorrer la ciudad, por favor- pidió Nai alejándose de ellos.

Kise dejó de llorar, le dio las gracias a Yogi y se alejó de todos.

-Kise-san, lo lamento mucho- pensó Nai viéndolo irse.

-Nai-chan, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Yogi.

-Yogi, quiero recorrer la ciudad contigo- pidió el peliblanco.

-Claro- sonrió.

-¡Genial!- fingió emoción.

Yogi y Nai comenzaron a alejarse de los demás cuando Gareki los detuvo furioso y celoso.

-¡¿A dónde creen que van?!- les gritó el pelinegro enojado.

-A conocer la ciudad- le respondió el rubio nervioso.

-¡Nai, vayamos juntos!- mandó amenazante.

-Yo quiero ir con Yogi- se negó el peliblanco.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- gritó furioso.

-Si quieres yo puedo ir contigo, Nai- los interrumpió Karoku.

-Nai-kun, ven conmigo- se les unió Jiki.

Nai los miró sorprendido y confundido.

-Yo quiero ir con Yogi- confesó y se fue junto al mencionado, dejando a los tres rechazados solos y enfadados.

-¡Mataré a ese idiota!- gritó mentalmente Gareki y comenzó a seguirlos.

-Nai- lo nombró Karoku enojado viendo cómo se habían ido.

-Que molestia- susurró Jiki frustrado.

Yogi y Nai iban ya lejos del lugar donde se encontraban Gareki, Karoku y Jiki.

-Nai-chan, ¿por qué no quisiste ir con uno de los demás chicos?- le preguntó el rubio- o mejor dicho, ¿por qué no quisiste ir con Gareki?- preguntó curioso.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó el niji sonrojado.

-Nai-chan- lo nombró sorprendido al ver a su pequeño amigo sonrojado.

-Yogi, sabes, Tsukumo-chan me contó sobre lo que es el que te guste alguien- confesó sonrojado- y creo que me gusta Gareki- confesó bajando la mirada.

-¡¿Te gusta?!- preguntó sorprendido.

-Me gusta de manera romántica- confesó- pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi- comentó apenado.

-Nai-chan- lo nombró sorprendido.

Yogi sabía con solo mirarlos que Gareki, Jiki y Karoku se sentían de esa manera por Nai, pero no sabía que Nai se sentía de esa manera por Gareki. Ahora que lo sabía se sentía emocionado y con ganas de unirlos.

-Confiésate, Nai-chan- le sugirió el rubio.

-No puedo- respondió sorprendido- Gareki se enojará conmigo- confesó apenado.

-No se enojará- le aseguró.

De repente sintieron un ruido tras de sus espaldas, ellos miraron y se sorprendieron, era Gareki y había escuchado todo lo que habían conversado.

-Nai- lo nombró el pelinegro sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¡Gareki!- exclamó sorprendido Nai.

-¿De verdad te sientes así por mí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Escuchaste!- exclamó sonrojado.

-Si- respondió.

Nai comenzó a sentirse muy avergonzado, tanto que se alejó de Gareki y Yogi y comenzó a correr.

-¡Nai-chan!- exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

-¡Espera Nai!- gritó Gareki y comenzó a seguirlo.

El peliblanco cruzó la calle corriendo sin darse cuenta que venía un auto, estuvo a punto de ser atropellado, cuando un pelirrojo lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo y alejarlo del automóvil, ese pelirrojo no era nadie más que Kagami.

-¡Kagami-san!- lo nombró Nai sorprendido.

-Ten más cuidado pequeño- comentó el as de Seirin asustado.

-Lo siento- se avergonzó.

-¡Nai!- lo nombró Gareki preocupado, cruzó la calle y se les acercó.

-¡¿Están bien?!- les preguntó preocupado Kuroko.

-Muchas gracias Kagami-san, lo lamento mucho- dijo Nai apenado.

-No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estás bien- comentó el pelirrojo.

Gareki se les acercó, agarró a Nai del brazo y lo atrajo a su pecho para abrazarlo.

-Ten más cuidado, idiota- le susurró el pelinegro en el oído.

-Gareki- lo nombró el peliblanco sorprendido y se alejó del abrazo- lo lamento mucho- dijo apenado y se alejó de Gareki corriendo.

-¡Espera Nai!- lo siguió sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!- exclamó sorprendido Kagami viendo cómo se alejaban.

-Déjalos- le respondió Kuroko, viendo sonriendo como Gareki iba tras Nai.

Yogi los miraba sorprendido, y suspiró aliviado, sabía que sus amigos de algún modo u otro arreglarían sus problemas. El miró el cielo sonriendo y se sorprendió, el cielo se estaba nublando y amenazaba con ponerse a llover.

-Va a llover- comentó sorprendido- debo avisarle a Hirato-san- pensó y se alejó del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Gareki alcanzó a Nai, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a un callejón, donde lo acorraló hacia la pared.

-¡Nai!- lo nombró furioso el pelinegro.

-Lo lamento, Gareki- comenzó a llorar el peliblanco.

-No llores- comentó sorprendido.

-Gareki está enojado por lo que escuchó, ¿verdad?- preguntó sin dejar de llorar.

-Claro que no- respondió.

-Yo amo a Gareki- confesó sonrojado.

-Nai- lo nombró sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¿Gareki me odia por eso?- preguntó triste.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!- exclamó enojado, lo agarró del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios.

Nai sin dejar de botar lágrimas, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Gareki cortó el beso.

-Yo igual, Nai, te amo- confesó sonrojado Gareki.

-Gareki- lo nombró el peliblanco sorprendido.

Gareki volvió a besar a Nai y lo abrazó, estuvieron un buen rato besándose hasta que de repente comenzó a llover.

-Está lloviendo- comentó Nai sorprendido.

Gareki lo calló dándole otro beso.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Despedida

La lluvia comenzó mucho más fuerte pero aun así Gareki y Nai continuaron besándose.

Mientras tanto, Yogi se había reunido junto a Hirato y los demás en un parque. Mientras los acompañaban Akashi, Riko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Alex, Momoi, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara y Himuro.

-He visto las noticas y han anunciado una tormenta eléctrica para hoy- comentó Riko.

-Creo que ha llegado el día que vuelvan a casa- comentó Akashi.

-Sí que ha sido rápido- comentó Tsukitachi.

-Cierto- comentó Tsukumo.

De repente llegaron Aomine y Kise, seguidos de Jiki y Karoku.

-¿Dónde están Nai y Gareki?- preguntó Akari. Jiki no respondió y bajó la mirada molesto, él ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Nai y debía aceptarlos. Karoku bajó la mirada apenado, aunque le doliera aceptaba los sentimientos de su querido Nai, lo iba a seguir queriendo aunque sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

Akashi miró serio a Karoku y Jiki, entendía como se sentían ya que sabía que Kuroko estaba con Kagami, por primera vez había perdido en algo y sí que le dolía, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar los sentimientos de su querido Tetsuya; miró a Kise y a Aomine, tenían las misma caras, miró a Momoi quien ya sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo con Kuroko, y obviamente también le dolía pero al igual que los demás debía aceptar los sentimientos del peliceleste.

La lluvia se volvió más intensa y varios truenos comenzaron a escucharse.

Kagami y Kuroko llegaron donde los demás, tratando de disimular todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ambos se sentían muy felices de poder estar juntos y de empezar a ser novios, aunque a Kuroko le dolía un poco saber que varios de sus amigos quedaban lastimados por su decisión, pero que más podía hacer si la persona a la que amaba era Kagami.

Luego de ellos, llegaron Gareki y Nai, ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia, Nai cubría sus oídos con sus manos para no escuchar el sonido de los truenos, los cuales le retumbaban la cabeza debido a su especial sentido de la audición.

Nai se sentía un poco culpable por cómo se sentían Jiki y Karoku, sabía que los había lastimado con su decisión pero a la vez se sentía feliz ya que sus sentimientos por Gareki eran correspondidos y ambos podían estar juntos como novios.

La tormenta eléctrica había comenzado, llovía demasiado fuerte, se escuchaban muchos truenos, se veían muchos relámpagos y el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte.

-Ya es hora de despedirnos- comentó Hirato.

Todos se miraron apenados.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kuroko-san- les agradeció Nai.

-Muchas gracias a ti, Nai-kun- le agradeció Kuroko y lo abrazó.

Kagami y Gareki los miraron celosos pero se controlaron.

-Muchas gracias también, Kagami-san- le agradeció el peliblanco.

-No hay de que- comentó el pelirrojo avergonzado.

-Muchas gracias- les agradeció Gareki a Kagami y a Kuroko.

-No hay de que- le respondieron el pelirrojo y el peliceleste.

Todos se comenzaron a despedir.

-Adiós preciosa- se despidió Alex de Tsukumo y dándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Tsukumo-chan!- exclamó Yogi sorprendido.

-Otra vez- comentó Tsukumo sonrojada mientras Yogi quedaba boca abierta.

-Muchas gracias por todo- le agradeció Hirato a Akashi.

-No hay de que- respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-No puede ser, ya no veré más ese guapo chico- comentó Kiichi apenada.

-¿Te refieres a Himuro-kun?- le preguntó Jiki sorprendido.

-No me iré sin un recuerdo- aseguró y se acercó al guapo pelinegro.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos- le dijo Himuro sonriendo.

-Digo lo mismo- le respondió la peliazul sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Muro-chin!- exclamó Murasakibara sorprendido.

-Que atrevida- comentó Tatsuya riéndose mientras Kiichi se alejaba y el pelimorado lo miraba sorprendido.

Todos terminaron de despedirse.

Gareki, Nai, Karoku, Yogi, Tsukumo, Hirato, Akari y los demás miembros de circus se tomaron de la mano y formaron un círculo.

Con el poder de circus y la energía de la tormenta eléctrica, lograron abrir un portal que los transportó hacia su mundo.

Kuroko, Kagami y los demás les gritaron palabras de despedidas y de buenas vibras, mientras miraron sorprendidos como desaparecieron junto al portal.

-Todo esto sí que ha sido algo sumamente extraño- comentó Hyuuga sorprendido.

-Estoy de acuerdo- comentó Riko.

-Será mejor que vayamos ya a casa- sugirió Kiyoshi.

-Está lloviendo mucho- comentó Midorima ajustando sus lentes.

-Vámonos- comentó Takao.

Todos se despidieron y comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas casas, Kuroko se fue al departamento de Kagami, ambos tomados de la mano y muy felices. Recordarían para siempre a esas extrañas personas que les regalaron bellos recuerdos. Kagami y Kuroko se besaron y entraron al departamento.

Mientras tanto, Gareki, Nai y los demás habían logrado llegar a salvo a la segunda nave de circus, recordando para siempre a aquellas amables personas que habían aceptado ayudarlos. Gareki y Nai entraron a su habitación y se besaron.

Y así termina esta historia de cómo unas personas amables ayudaron a unos desconocidos a volver a su hogar.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado! :3

Por favor dejen review *u*

Nos estamos leyendo en algún otro fic! n.n


End file.
